Senshi Tsuyoi
Senshi Tsuyoi is a male character, and protagonist of High School DxD: Kamikirā no Fuun'na Bōken. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, having transferred from an unnamed school in Tokyo. He is the oldest sibling in his family, and is well-known for his unfortunate luck, which has led to him in various unlucky situations, enough so that he has earned the epithet as The Most Unfortunate Man Alive (最も不幸マンアライヴ, Mottomo fukō man'araivu), and due to the number of perverse situations said luck has brought him, he is mistakenly known as The Ultimate Pervert (究極の痴漢, Kyūkyoku no chikan), said to be even worse than the school's infamous Perverted Trio. Senshi was originally born as an average human, but sometime before his arrival in Kuoh, he became a God-Killer (神-キラー, Kamikirā), and has been known by many names. He is heavily despised by the Loyalist Faction from Heaven, and hunted down by the Khaos Brigade in hopes of recruiting him. He is also the wielder of the Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, Incinerate Anthem '(紫炎祭主による磔台, ''Inshinerēto Ansemu), one of thirteen powerful Sacred Gears said to have the power to kill both Gods and Satans. Because of these two factors, he is best known by his moniker, the '''Servant of Anarchy (アナーキーのサーヴァント, Anākī no sāvu~anto). Appearance In spite of his fearsome reputation, both socially and supernaturally speaking, Senshi is rather plain and average looking. He has messy bluish-purple hair and purple eyes, and has been noted to have a rather girlish face. He has an x-shaped clip on the left-side of his hair, and is commonly found in his school uniform. Unlike other students, he wears his previous school's uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt and a black blazer with a high collar, black dress slacks, and a black belt with a gold buckle. On weekends, he wears a casual orange v-neck shirt with black sleeves and jeans, as well as a pair of silver sneakers with red neon streaks along the sides. In the summer, he wears a black tank-top with white shorts and a pair of black sandals with dark blue straps. His swim attire consists of a pair of goggles that hang around his neck, and red trunks with a skull and crossbones on the right pants leg. Personality Senshi, contrary to everyone's perception of him, is an average teenager who is bored with life, and trying to find some sort of excitement, or at the very least, a distraction to keep him away from reality. He doesn't take things seriously at times, but he does put some effort into his school life, achieving stable grades. He usually comes off as lazy or uncaring, often preferring to skip and take naps rather than listen to boring lectures, but he can be quite diligent in his school work when he chooses to be. In fact, it has been stated by Kiryu that if he pushed himself, he could achieve better grades, even make the honor roll. Despite this lazy behavior, Senshi is actually a fairly active, and optimistic individual. He likes to think that things can get better (well mostly everything), and in spite of his legendary horrible luck, he has a fairly large social circle. He often plays the role of the aloof student, but he is always willing to offer a helping hand, sometimes without other people knowing it. This has earned him some recognition from the students of Kuoh, but most still believe that he is a perverted slacker. Senshi's most defining trait is his astronomically horrible luck. Even since childhood, his luck has never been good. He has suffered many unfortunate accidents, be it from unintentionally sleeping in on the day of an important test, missing events he was anticipating, or even perverse situations, such as walking into the girls locker room without realizing it, seeing them change while passing by their window, or even finding himself in the girls' bathroom. This has unfortunately led to his reputation as an even worse pervert than the Perverted Trio, much to his dismay and chagrin. He states that he hopes his luck will improve, but he actually doubts that will ever happen. Senshi is also quite knowledgeable about the supernatural world and mythological beings, such as the Three Factions, and the Great War. He also addresses everyone he meets casually, even important beings like the Great Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer, Odin, or even the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. While this does often earn him the ire of many, he is simply uncaring of their attitudes. Unfortunately, some of the beings he meets know of his reputation, which he finds quite annoying, stating that he now understands how celebrities must feel. While it is not apparent at first, Senshi doe shave a cold, merciless, and downright terrifying side to him. He can be cruel and merciless to anyone who irks him, sometimes even sadistic. It is implied by Azazel that he takes great pleasure in destroying and maiming those who he feels have wronged him. With his family, Senshi portrays a different side to himself. He is exasperated by his siblings' antics, and is overly embarrassed by his mother's behavior, often begging her to stop. He does love them dearly, as he once told Sona that if there was anything he ever cherished more than anything else in his life, it was the family who brought him into this world. History Senshi was born in Tokyo, and lost his father at the age of two. As a result, he doesn't have many memories of him. All of his life, he has been born with unfortunate, horrible luck which has led to many unsavory situations. When he was six, his family received a welcome addition of a young boy named Ren, whom he grew attached to. Senshi was stated to have incredible intelligence, ranging to an IQ of over 200, though he never truly applied himself. When he entered middle school, his horrible luck had landed him the title of being the Ultimate Pervert, which stuck with him all the way to his high school year. At some point in his life, he somehow became a God-Killer, a being that was capable of killing mythological beings known as Gods. He earned a fearsome reputation of slaughtering many Gods who tried to end him, out of fear that he would create another war. Due to his mother's work, Senshi and his family moved to Kuoh, where his horrible luck quickly ruined his life, and his reputation as the Ultimate Pervert became known in Kuoh, said to be even worse than than the Perverted Trio. Abilities Being a God-Killer, Senshi is naturally one of the strongest humans around, possessing incredible physical strength and stamina. Through out the story, he has demonstrated many great feats, such as able to destroy a Light Spear created by Kokabiel, a Cadre-level Fallen, with his bare hand, take a direct hit from Issei's Dragon Shot at point blank with the attack at maximum power, and come out relatively unscathed (albeit complaining later about how much his body itched), and able to stop the combined assault of both Fenrir and Loki simultaneously. He was capable of throwing Katarena Leviathan, a powerful Devil, several kilometers away with a punch, as well as withstand the assault of Vali while in Juggernaut Drive. Senshi also has a few other talents, such as being proficient, to some degree, with a sword, albeit using it only once. He is apparently a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, evident by the fact that he was using Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction, if only to bat away Kokabiel's barrage of Light Spears. There are also two other important talents in regards to his powers and abilities, namely his power to conjure the Flames of Purgatory, and the Longinus Sacred Gear; Incinerate Anthem. Flames of Purgatory (煉獄の炎, Rengoku no honō) - A power belonging to Senshi, and likely stemming from his status as a God-Killer. The flames are said to burn everything they touch, even the celestial essence of a God, proof of his status as one who commits deicide. These flames are colored a dark purple, which he can control however he wishes, even to protect him from enemy attacks. However, these flames also appear to have a will of their own, evident by how much control was needed to tame the flames as he attempted to fight Loki. Incinerate Anthem '(紫炎祭主による磔台, ''Inshinerēto Ansemu) - One of the Thirteen Longinus-Class Sacred Gears, said to have the power to kill Gods and Satans. Also known as the '''Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Purple Flame. Considered to be one of the three Holy Relics alongside the True Longinus and the Sephiroth Grail, it is the cross on which Jesus Christ was crucified. Incinerate Anthem has the ability to generate large amounts of powerful purple holy flames that can incinerate Devils with ease as shown by Senshi during the Peace Treaty Arc, where he easily killed nearly every Devil in the Old Satan Faction's attack against the leaders of the Three Factions. Its divine ability to control Holy Flames also grant the user capability to slay Satans and Ultimate-Class Devils with ease similar to the True Longinus. Unlike other Sacred Gears, Incinerate Anthem can be transferred to another user of its own will even if the current user hasn't died yet. Quotes "...son of a bitch." (Catchphrase when everything suddenly goes to hell) "Yare, yare... So much work, all for just one little girl. These Fallen must have a lot of time on their hands." (to himself, Holy Woman Arc) "Now, I'm not one fond of destruction and mindless death, but... For you, I can make an exception. I'll show you the wonders of pain, and send you to Heaven... Or Hell. What's your preference?" ''(Senshi's darker side) ''"I'm not a pervert, dammit... *sigh* How does my luck continue to follow me, even here?" ''(Senshi complains about his luck) Trivia * Senshi's name is composed of the characters for "strong (Tsuyoi)," and "warrior (senshi)." * According to the author, Senshi is 5'4" ft, being one of the shortest characters, second only to Koneko. * Due to his girlish face, Senshi has often been mistake for a girl who dresses like a tomboy. * Despite his reputation as the Ultimate Pervert, Senshi has many friends, the majority mostly being girls. * Senshi has stated by his own admission that he doesn't like the dark, nor does he like small spaces. * Senshi is one of the few protagonists in fanfiction stories who possess an alternate Longinus, rather than Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear, the Sacred Gears of Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou respectively. * According to Ren, when Senshi's luck actually turns good for a change, it usually lasts for a few minutes before it goes horribly wrong. * Senshi, strangely, is said to have a fetish for ''yandere's. * He is stated to be actually quite possessive about those he cares about. This is seen on a few occasions. ** He punched Riser in the face for claiming that he was Rias' fiance and husband when he clearly had no interest in her other than her body. ** He threatened to burn Xenovia to ashes if she insulted or tried to kill Asia. * Senshi is easily jealous when someone flirts with a girl he cares about. * Senshi is said to have the affections of Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou, a female Vali Lucifer, and Raynare. * His main theme is "I'll Keep Coming" by Low Roar, and his battle theme is "Red Like Roses," from RWBY's Original Sound Track. * He is voiced by Johnny Young Bosch for his English VA, and Yūki Kaji for his Japanese VA, who is also Issei's VA. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users